Live Life Loved
by xXCookieCrumbsXx
Summary: A series of Smitchie drabbles. Some fluffier than others, but most of them with happy endings.
1. Beginnings

Sup. So, deleted my old stories, they were crappy, don't deny it. Time for a fresh start, it's been over a year since I've really posted anything. (Btdubbs, don't forget my other story, "Morning Star" was NOT written by me, but who did write it now has a fanfiction of her own, it's Pecularity. Check it.)

ANYWAY, first drabble of mine. Longer than most of the other ones will be, sorry (they're drabbles, they're all gonna be short, get used to it). Mostly in Mitchie's POV..some in her son's..you'll understand after you read..

BASIC BACKGROUND: Mitchie and Shane are married and just had their second child.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie POV<strong>

I woke up to Shane gently prodding me. "Sweetheart, wake up honey. I opened my eyes slowly and found him sitting on my bed, holding our daughter. I gasped and sat up. He smiled. "Here, hold your daughter." I grinned and took the small figure in my arms.

I stroked her small head. "Hi Molly." I whispered. "Wow, she's so beautiful." I ran my finger down her jaw line, causing her to open her eyes and smile slightly at me.

Shane smiled at me. "I know." He kissed my forehead. "Wonder whose fault that is."

I grinned up at him. "I love you."

He smiled. "I love you too."

We both looked up when we heard the door open to see my mother and 4 year old son come running in. "Momma!" Sammie yelled, racing towards my bed.

I giggled and reached out to ruffle his hair from his place on Shane's lap. "Hi sweetie."

He was grinning from ear to ear when his eyes met Molly. He gasped quietly.

I smiled. "Meet your new baby sister Sam. You wanna hold her?"

He nodded vigorously. I scooted over a little and patted the spot next to me, "Come sit with me baby."

He grinned and climbed up onto the bed next to me. "Help me Shane," I asked.

I slid Molly onto Sammie's lap and Shane put Sammie's hands in the right place and made sure he could support her before letting go. "Got her?"

He nodded, a grin on his face and his eyes trained on her. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her forehead. "I'm gonna be the best big brother ever," he whispered.

I grinned and kissed his head. "I know you are Sam, I know you are."

* * *

><p>"Hey! Leave her alone!" a now 8 year old Sammie yelled as he ran to his sister. He pushed the bigger boy who was at least twice his height over and helped his 4 year old sister to her feet. "Are you okay?" he asked her.<p>

She shook her head, tears filling her eyes, and pointed to her scraped knee. Sammie's expression turned angry. He turned around to find the bigger boy still on the ground. He walked over and kicked some gravel in his face before grabbing Molly's hand and running towards his mother who was sitting on the bench.

Mitchie gasped as she saw her two children run towards her, one looked angry and fear stricken, while the other was wailing uncontrollably. When they reached her she pulled her crying daughter into her arms and looked at Sammie expectantly. Sammie pointed to the larger boy. "He pushed her!"

Mitchie nodded and reached an arm out to pull Sammie closer and kissed his head. "Are you okay princess?" she asked her daughter, who again shook her head and fell into her mother's embrace.

* * *

><p><strong>Sammie POV<strong>

I unlocked the front door and let myself inside. I started to walk towards my room when I heard muffled sobs from down the hall. Curious, I walked down the hall to find it coming from my sister's room and opened the door. I saw her 16 year old figure sitting on her bed, crying hysterically into her pillow. I went over to her and lightly laid my hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump.

She looked up and then fell into my arms, crying into my chest. I shushed her and held her for a few minutes before she calmed down a bit. The advantages of going to community college? I got to live at home for free and be there when my sister needs me.

"What happened?" I asked her, my voice gentle.

She sniffed and reached for a tissue. "John."

Suddenly fury was building inside me. "What'd he do now?"

She looked up at me, hurt obvious in her eyes. "He cheated."

It was as if I saw red. "I'm gonna kill that-"

"Sam." She cut me off.

I merely growled.

She sighed and laid her head on my chest. She wiped a few tears off of her face and I felt her relax. "I'm glad you didn't go to Stanford, I would have missed you too much."

I nodded and ran my fingers through her hair lightly. "Tell me if I need to beat some sense into that jerk."

She shook her head."Don't worry about it, he was a loser anyway. I should have known." She sighed despairingly. "I have horrible taste in men."

I chuckled. "No offense Mol, but I don't think you've dated one _man_ yet."

She giggled. "I know. If I had, they probably wouldn't have broken my heart." She paused for moment before continuing. "Maybe I should just stay single for a while you know? Who needs a boyfriend all the time?"

"Good choice, good choice."

She sighed and leaned back against me. "You're the best big brother ever."

I grinned and kissed her head softly. "I know."

* * *

><p>So? Pretty please give me at least one or two reviews from people that are NOT my friends, and then I'll post another one. :)<p> 


	2. What's Next?

Whoa, 2 reviews in less than an hour? Nice! So, here's the second drabble.

BASIC BACKGROUND: All you really need to know is that they've been dating for a while...

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie POV<strong>

I put my book down and rolled onto my side, propping my body up with my elbow and using my free hand to run my fingers through my boyfriends hair. He had just come home from a long day's work, and at the time, it didn't occur to me he probably wouldn't want to talk, him being so tired and having just got comfortable next to me in bed.

"Shane?" I dragged out his name. He groaned quietly in response. "Can we talk for a minute?"

He didn't bother to move and just responded while still facing away from me. "As much as I love you babe, I'm tired, can we talk tomorrow?"

At the time, I was a little disappointed, but now that I look back on it, I'm impressed he responded so politely, he's not usually at his nicest when he's as tired as I know he was that night.

I was quiet for a second before I said anything. "Ok." I pecked his cheek and then rolled over to turn off the light, then back over to lay facing his back. "Goodnight."

After a couple seconds he quietly requested, "Please don't stop?" referring to me running my fingers through his hair. I giggled and went back to my previous position, it's not like I was tired. For some reason I just wasn't tired at all that night.

I continued for almost half an hour before I knew he was going to fall asleep any second. I quickly leaned down and whispered in his ear, "I love you," before continuing until I was positive he was out.

Since I still couldn't sleep I grabbed my laptop and messed around for a few hours. At some point in the middle of the night Shane started to stir. He rolled over to face me and startled me when he made a sound. "Hey." I jumped a little, being a little scared, but once I registered it was just Shane I smiled lightly at him.

"Hey."

"How long have you been up?"

I shrugged. "I never went to sleep."

"What? Why not?"

I shrugged. "I can't sleep, I'm not tired."

He motioned for me to lie down, and when I laid down facing him he made me turn over. "What're you-" He cut me off by starting to rub my shoulders. After a few minutes I sighed. "Shane, as much as I love this, I have too much on my mind to get any sleep."

"Do you wanna talk?"

I shrugged. "Not right now, it's the middle of the night, go back to sleep."

He shook his head and pulled me into his arms. "Let talk, okay?"

I leaned back against him and looked up at him. "Ok."

"What was it you wanted to talk to me about?"

I sighed and climbed out of his arms, sitting across from him. "Do you see yourself with a future with me?"

He smiled, my favorite bright, genuine smile. "Yes, of course I do Mitch. I love you."

I gave him a light smile. "Good, now just don't change your mind."

"Is that what this is about? You're afraid I'll find someone better than you? Honey," he shifted and started to play with my hair, "to me, no one is better. You're perfect. I promise I won't change my mind, and if I do, God forbid, let it be the death of me."

I grinned and kissed him. "I love you."

He chuckled and held up one finger, telling me to wait.

He reached down to where his pants and shirt were still laying and reached into his pants pocket. "Shane what're you-" He cut me off by coming back up to face me, with a ring box in his hand. He was smiling like an idiot, but that's to be expected. He opened it and I gasped.

"Mitchie Torres," A few tears had already started to stream down my face. "I love you more than anyone in the world, and I want to make sure you're in my future forever and ever. I know this isn't the most romantic thing ever, but, will you marry me?"

I nodded vigorously and immediately fell into his arms, letting him hug the life out of me. I whispered in his ear, my voice watery. "You know I'm never going to go to sleep now."

He squeezed me tighter and whispered into my ear, "Me neither."

* * *

><p>There you are, drabble number 2. 3 reviews for an update? Happy Saturday :)<p> 


	3. How To Save A Life

I did get 3 reviews..one was from CatchTheRainbow..but that's okay :)

This one is super short, sorry guys. I'll do a long one next.

BASIC BACKGROUND: If you can't gather it, Shane just pushed Mitchie out of the street to avoid her getting hit by a car.

* * *

><p>"Mitchie!" I lunged for her and knocked both of us onto the sidewalk. I heard the car honk and swerve, I heard Caitlyn calling both of our names, I heard us hit the sidewalk and Mitchie scream as she realized what was happening, after that all I could her was the blood pulsing through my veins, my heart pounding in my chest and the adrenaline propelling my body to move.<p>

She was laying on the sidewalk, her arms gripping my biceps, and I was laying on top of her, trying to catch my breath. "Mitchie, are you okay?"

She looked up at me, her face serious. "Shane."

I just stared at her for a second, still panting, trying to catch my breath and gather my thoughts. "Yeah?"

A daft smile graced her face, the kind of smile that made falling for her the only thing to do, the kind of smile that made my insides turn to mush. All my doubts concerning her vanished at that instant.

"You saved my life."

I stared at her for a second, slightly confused. I hadn't, had I? Before I could gather my thoughts she gripped the collar of my polo shirt and pulled my lips onto hers. She smiled into the kiss and eventually removed her hand from my collar, relocating it to my hair. I immediately kissed back and moved my arm to prop myself up in order to make it more comfortable for the both of us.

We pulled back panting moments later; moments that seemed to last forever and yet seemed too impossibly short all at the same time. "I guess I did." I finally responded, a similar smile to hers spreading like wildfire across my face.

We were both still panting as her smile doubled. "Thanks," she whispered, before pulling my shirt to again close the space between us.


	4. Cheater

Sorry I didn't update for a couple days, the no reviews last chapter wasn't very encouraging..This one is the longest one, over 1300 words! I'm not very happy with the ending, but whateves.

BASIC BACKGROUND: ..Mitchie and Shane are dating.

* * *

><p><strong>Mitchie POV<strong>

"Mitch?"

She looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Hey."

I frowned and sat next to her on the couch. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head. "Nothing, nothing."

I sighed. "I know you better than that, what's wrong?"

She sighed as well. "I'm scared."

I scooted next to her and laid my arm around her shoulders. "Of what?"

She finally looked up at me again. "Of telling you."

My brow furrowed. "Why?"

She looked back at her hands. "'Cause if I tell you, I'll lose you."

I took her hand in mine. "No you won't. I pro-"

Her head snapped up to look at me. "Don't promise."

"Why not?" I kissed the top of her hand lightly before she pulled it away.

"Because I don't want you to feel guilty when you can't keep it. And I don't want you bound to me purely by that promise. If I tell you, and you want me to leave, I don't want you to let me stay and be unhappy.

I nodded silently, hoping she'd continue.

She looked up and looked directly into my eyes, tears slowly filling hers. "I cheated on you."

My eyes widened. "Wh-what?"

A tear slipped down her cheek. "I cheated on you."

I tried to stop the anger filling me. "Why?"

She looked away again. "Wish I knew." She looked back up at me, noting the blank look on my face as I tried not to be angry. "I'm sorry, Shane. I'll understand if you ask me to leave, I deserve it. I don't deserve...to stay."

I stared intently at the floor, clenching my jaw. "Let me think about it," I mumbled before storming to our room.

**Shane POV**

I sighed as he stormed off and nodded to myself, whispering, "Ok."

I finally let the held back tears stream and tried to be as quiet as possible. I wish I could rewind time, doesn't everybody? Why did I kiss him? Why would I do that? I just didn't understand. I love Shane, with everything I have. So why would I cheat on him?

I let my head fall into my hands and my tears fell onto the carpet. That one mistake, that one moment; was going to cause the best thing in my life to slip right through my fingers. I couldn't stop it. I couldn't fix it.

I sat there staring at the carpet so hard my vision blurred multiple times. After an hour or so I finally turned off the lights, turned on the TV, and laid down on the couch with a pillow and blanket. It took me forever to get to sleep, and when I did all I did was have nightmares of Shane hating me, causing me to wake up gasping with tears and sweat on my face.

I sat up and groaned loudly after another failed attempt to get back to sleep. Suddenly the bedroom door opened, revealing a disheveled looking Shane in nothing but sweatpants. My eyes widened though he couldn't see in the dark. "Sorry."

He silently came over to me and stood over the couch. I looked up at him for a moment before turning so he could sit next to me. He put his head in his hands. "Couldn't sleep either, huh?" he asked.

I took a deep breath and shook my head. "Nope."

He looked up at me, but I couldn't see his face in the dark. "Why?" he asked again.

I looked away from him. "I don't know."

He continued to stare at me. "Is it because I'm never home?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know why I did it Shane."

"Who?" he asked after a moment of silence.

"Ricky."

"Ricky?" he nearly yelled.

I nodded weakly. He got up and stormed back into the bedroom, slamming the door behind him. It opened a moment later, however, and he stared intently at me. "Leave."

My breath caught in my throat for a moment. I nodded. "I'll pack first thing in the morning."

He slammed the door again and I laid back down, staring at the ceiling. Tears were falling faster now and I had no control over them. I laid there for a while before I noticed it was around 6, and decided to get up. I made some waffles, enough for the both of us, and made him a plate after eating my own. When he finally came out of the bedroom around 8 I pushed it towards him with a small smile, but it quickly faded when I saw his cold stare.

"I'll get started," I said quietly before heading to the bedroom.

I stayed in there and boxed up my things until around 11, when I finally came out because I needed help. Shane was still sitting at the table, reading the paper. "Shane?" I asked nervously.

He looked up at me with a blank expression.

"Can you help me disassemble my desk?"

He nodded silently and got up. He came into the room, took apart the desk, and then went back into the kitchen. I mumbled a "thanks" before he left.

I finished around noon and started loading things into my car. Once it was full, I sighed and went over to him. He looked up at me. "I- uh, I'll need to make two trips, so I'll be back in a little bit."

I quickly left without waiting for a response and went to Caitlyn's apartment. She and Nate were on a break for a while, so I doubted he'd be there.

She looked surprised to see me on her doorstep. "Hey Mitch, what's up?"

I sighed and looked away from her. "I cheated on Shane."

Her eyes widened and she nodded. "Do you need help bringing things in?"

I looked up at her with a grateful smile and hugged her. "Thanks. Yeah, that'd be nice."

After unloading everything I went back to get the rest and found Shane in the exact same position. I silently loaded the rest of my things up. I sighed and stood behind him when I was done. "I'm leaving." I waited a moment but he wouldn't turn around. "I'm sorry, and I love you. I'll um, see you...I guess."

I went over to the door and turned around, staring at him for a long moment before giving the apartment a once over before closing the door and heading for my car.

The next morning I woke up to a knock on Caitlyn's door. I groaned and nudged her to get it, as she was asleep next to me. She groaned and nudged me back, implying 'if you're gonna live in my house for free, you're going to get the door.'

I got up groggily and was surprised to find Shane at the door. "Shane," I stated. "What're you-"

He cut me off by shoving my straightener in my face. "You left your straightener, you took mine."

I nodded and took it from his hand before going into the bathroom and grabbing his. I handed it to him with a small smile. "Here."

He took it and turned to leave. I started after him longingly as he left. I missed him, but I knew he wouldn't take me back.

A few days later around lunch, another knock came at the door. Caitlyn looked up from her magazine and glared slightly. I sighed and got up. I opened the door to find Shane, once again. I bit my lip, expecting the worst. He stood silently. "Yeah?" I asked nervously.

Suddenly he stepped forward, wound his hand around the back of my neck and pulled me in for a kiss. I was shocked for a moment but responded just as enthusiastically. I pulled back a few moments later. "Wow," I whispered.

He took a deep breath. "I miss you. But I don't trust you."

I nodded. "That's okay, I don't suppose you should trust me. But considering what just happened...you're willing to try?"

He nodded slowly and a smile covered my face. He grinned and offered me his hand. "Come home."

I ignored his hand and threw my arms around his neck. "I would love to. I missed you so much."

He hugged me back and I sighed contentedly. We pulled away and I grinned at him. "Thank you. I really appreciate this second chance."

* * *

><p>See? Terrible ending. Review and you'll get an update TOMORROW.<p> 


	5. Check Out

Thanks so much **xCxBubblezx** and **beblobs **for the kind reviews. :) Made my day and got you a faster update!

This one's not super long..but it's pretty decent.

BASIC BACKGROUND: Mitchie was married and had two kids (Molly and Sammie) but her husband died. Now, she's at the grocery store with her kids, and Sammie got lost. She meets Shane.

**REMEMBER THAT NONE OF THESE DRABBLES ARE RELATED**. I use the same characters, but they..the drabbles aren't related. That's why there's a 'background' part here.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me miss?" I looked over my shoulder to see a man who appeared to be in his later twenties tapping me lightly. I had to admit he was pretty attractive; great eyes. "Is this your son?" I looked down to where he was motioning and gasped.<p>

"Sammie!" I picked him up and held him to me. "Oh sweetie, don't ever run away from Momma again alright?" He nodded, apparent fear still in his eyes as he clung to me. I glanced at the man again, a small smile playing out on my face. "Thank you. I've been worried sick trying to find him for the past half hour."

He smiled at me. "Just doing my job. He's a very bright little boy, he came straight to the front desk and told me he couldn't find his Mom. Our pager is out, unfortunately, so I just walked around with him until he pointed you out."

I nodded. "Well, I appreciate it. Thanks again."

He grinned. "No problem."

"Momma," Sammie said. "He looks like Daddy."

I laughed uncomfortably. Well, this is awkward. "No sweetie, shh."

The man's smile grew. He reached forward and ruffled Sammie's hair. "Cute kid, how old is he?"

I smiled lightly, greatly appreciating the topic changing from my late husband. "He'll be four in 2 weeks."

"Yeah, I'm gonna be a big boy!" Sammie added.

We both laughed. "And how old is your daughter?" the man questioned, referring to my daughter Molly who was sitting in the shopping cart doodling in her coloring book.

"Oh she's the same, they're twins." I smiled and reached down to run my fingers through her hair. She looked up when I touched her and smiled at the man, waving enthusiastically and putting on her big charismatic smile.

"Hi! I'm Molly!"

The man smiled lightly at her. "Hi there Molly."

"What's your name?" she asked him.

He laughed. "I'm Shane; it's nice to meet you." He stuck out his hand for her to shake and she gladly accepted.

She smiled brightly at him. "Sammie got lost. He wouldn't listen to Mommy."

I blushed. Shane smirked at me, seeing my cheeks redden. "I know, aren't you glad I found him?"

Molly scrunched up her face, pondering the thought. "Not really, I might have gotton his ice cream after dinner."

He laughed. "Well, I'm sorry I found him then."

"I'm not!" Sammie added.

I laughed at my children's comments. "So," Shane started. "Now I know everybody's name but yours," he said, turning to me.

I gave him a weak smile. "Mitchie."

He grinned and held out a hand. "Well it's nice to meet you, I'm Shane." After we shook hands he casually leaned over an empty cart. "So, can I help you find anything?"

I looked down at the list I was holding to see that we had found everything now that we had Sammie. "Umm..no..I think 'Random little boy' was the last thing on my list."

He laughed. "Good thing too, he was our last one. Lucky I snagged him for you."

I giggled. "Thanks again for finding him."

He shrugged modestly. "Just doing my job." We stood there for a minute before he broke the silence. "So, is your husband as head-turning as myself or was your son exaggerating?"

I gave him a weak smile. "I dunno, he passed a few years ago, before he was your age."

"Oh." The joking mood suddenly died. "I-"

"Don't worry about it."

He nodded. "Ok. Well, let me check you out." His eyes widened and a smile grew on my face as we both realized what he just said. "I-I mean at-at the register," he stuttered. I laughed.

"Lead the way."

* * *

><p>Reviews= encouragement to updae. I already have the first 15 written, so all it takes is a couple reviews to get an update. Once those are used it will be 5050 with when I get inspiration.


	6. Unexpected

Sorry its' been a couple days, once summer starts week after next I'll update more, hopefully I'll write some more too. Sorry for the weird intro..it was originally part of somehing bigger..but I didn't like it. So it's kind of mid scene but it still makes sense.

BASIC BACKGROUND: Mitchie and Shane are friends and just had a fight, Mitchie thinks Shane hates her...They're at camp..Mitchie has been in her room upset all night..yeah

* * *

><p>I finally left the next morning. I wanted to go sit on the dock and watch the sunrise, but when I got there, Shane was sitting there playing his guitar. I gasped quietly and turned to leave, but he heard me and turned around.<p>

He stared at me, an unreadable expression on his face. I was captivated by him and found myself unable to look away, staring at him helplessly, fear starting to grow inside me.

After a few moments, I turned away and started to walk back. I was so lost in my thoughts that I nearly screamed when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to find him smiling softly at me. "Watch the sunrise with me?" he asked, his voice was just as hoarse as mine from crying so much.

I nodded wordlessly and let him lead me to the dock. We sat in silence as we watched the sun come up together. After it was fully risen he turned to me.

"Can I say something?"

I looked at him and nodded.

"I don't hate you Mitchie."

My eyes widened and I spoke for the first time in our encounter. "Y-you don't?"

He shook his head. "In fact, quite the opposite."

He gently laid his hand on my cheek; I nuzzled it slightly and closed my eyes for a moment, relishing the feel of his hand on my skin. When I reopened my eyes, Shane had moved his face to just centimeters from mine. "In fact," he whispered, leaning his forehead on mine, "I love you."

He leaned closer and gave me the best kiss of my life, not that I had anything to compare to.

His lips moved softly in sync with mine as his hand caressed my cheek gently.

When we pulled back I slowly opened my eyes and let a smile form. He stared at me with a small smile; I could tell he was nervous. I grinned. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's so short, review and maybe I'll post a longer one tomorrow.<p> 


	7. What Matters

Thanks beblobs for the sweet review. Here's a longer update.. I watch a lot of SVU and NCIS..that's where this came from..

BASIC BACKGOUND: Shane is a cop. He and Mitchie are married; no kids.

* * *

><p>Shane woke up to the beeping of his pager, groaning he reached for it and sighed when he read the message. He rolled over and shook his wife lightly. "Mitchie, baby."<p>

She woke up and looked at him sleepily. "What is it?"

"I have to go, the detective's found a lead on the case, it's important."

She sighed and pecked his lips. "Okay. Be safe Shane. I love you."

He gave her a weak smile. "Love you too baby." He pecked her lips as well before getting up and pulling his uniform. He left quietly and Mitchie went back to sleep.

* * *

><p>At 1 pm the next afternoon, Mitchie was sitting at the kitchen table flipping through a magazine. She sighed and glanced at her watch for the fifth time in the last 10 minutes. She was starting to get worried. Shane was always home before 11. She had tried to call him only to realize he left his phone on his dresser.<p>

After a while the phone rang. It was the local hospital. Mitchie's eyes widened as her fear heightened. She answered shakily. "Hello?"

"Is this Mitchie Gray?"

She gulped in anticipation. "Yes."

"You're husband was shot this morning and is in intensive care, he's been asking for you."

Mitchie gasped and tears immediately started to well in her eyes. "Is he alright?"

"We need your consent to perform an emergency surgery as soon as possible."

She held back a sob with her hand. "Yeah, go ahead. I'll be there in a few minutes." She didn't bother to wait for a response before slipping on her shoes, grabbing her and Shane's phones and darting for the car.

During the 10 minute drive to the hospital she called Shane's brother Nate and his wife Caitlyn and told them the situation. They said they would meet her at the hospital.

As soon as she arrived there, the doctor bombarded her with a form, asking for her signature to perform the surgery. She quickly signed it and they rushed off to their duties.

After finding out she wasn't allowed to know anything more at the moment, she sat in the waiting room with Caitlyn and Nate and cried. She was wrapped up in Nate and Caitlyn's arms crying off and on most of the rest of the day. Around 6 she finally got some more information.

"He was shot just to the right of his heart, he's very lucky," the doctor told them. "The surgery went well; he should wake up in a few hours. You're welcome to see him now."

Mitchie nodded and mumbled her thanks before rushing to his room. Just being with him was all she had wanted since she got the call. Something so simple that she will never take for granted again. She finally made it to his room and opened the door, seeing him peacefully asleep on the bed.

She went over to his broken body and collapsed in a chair right by his bed, gripping his hand. She kissed it softly and then laid her head on the side of his bed. Just being close to him was enough to relax her and the exhaustion from crying all day caught up to her, causing her to fall asleep next to him.

Shane woke up around 8, smiling when he saw his wife asleep next to him. He gently pulled his hand free from her grasp and started stroking her hair, causing Mitchie to stir. She gasped when she looked up to see his smiling face. "You're ok." She whispered happily.

He nodded and leaned down to kiss her head, but groaned when bending hurt. She looked up at him with concern for his pain but he gave her a weak smile, scooting over slightly on the bed. "Sit."

"Shane I don't think the doctors-"

He tugged on her hand. "Sit."

She stopped arguing and obediently sat next to him, her head dropping to his shoulder. "I told you to be safe."

He sighed. "I'm sorry Mitchie. He was holding a little girl hostage- I couldn't-" He sighed. "I'm sorry."

She kissed his hand. "You're ok. That's what matters."

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	8. Getting Married

This one was so ridiculously short, so I put two together. They're kind of related and kind of not..Sorry even together they're so short. Might be my last one forthe week, finals :/ but maybe I'll post some during study breaks, like now. I don't have that many more and I rarely write ones I want to post..so we'll see how long I can keep this up.. enjoy!

BASIC BACKGROUND: in both, Shane and Mitchie are getting married..the first one is when they're deciding to get married, and the second is RIGHT before the wedding.

* * *

><p>He sighed and took a step closer to me."I want to marry you I just...I don't think I'm fit to be your husband."<p>

I took another step closer to him and laid my hand on his cheek. "Shane, do you love me?"

He nodded. "With all my heart."

"Are you willing to do whatever you can to make me happy?"

He nodded. "I'd do anything for you."

I leaned up and kissed him, and showed him exactly how much I loved him. We were both grinning as I pulled back. "Do you feel that spark?"

He nodded.

"Then you are more than qualified to be the best husband on the planet."

* * *

><p>I walked over to my soon to be wife, who was yelling at some bridesmaids, and laid my hands on her upper arms. "Excuse us," I told them. They left and I spun her around and looked into her eyes. "You're beautiful, and I love you." I kissed her lips softly. "You need to calm down."<p>

She huffed and started to argue but I kissed her again. When I pulled back I rested my forehead on hers. "Shh. Baby, we're getting married. That's all that matters. Our wedding could be the biggest disaster on the planet and it would still be the happiest day of my life if you and I said I do." I wiped a tear falling from her eye and kissed her forehead. "I love you, and that's the only thing that matters at this moment. Now calm down, and let's get married."

She nodded and threw her arms around my neck in a hug. "I love you too."

She pulled back and smiled at me. "Let's get married."

I grinned. "Let's."

* * *

><p><p>

You have to review if you want an update during finals week!


	9. Contradictory

Sorry it's been a few days..finals and stuff. Now it's sumemr and I found some old ones that I want to post so there might be one a day this week if I get a few reviews. Sorry it's short, guys, they're drabbles, they're all going to be short.

BASIC BACKGROUND: they're dating..all you really need to know.

* * *

><p>"I hate you!" I screamed at him.<p>

"I hate you too!" He screamed back.

Not five seconds later I was pressed against the wall, his lips hungrily attacking mine. I kissed him back enthusiastically, our argument instantly in the past. I let out a moan as his tongue entered my mouth. I fought my arms from his grip and wrapped them around his neck, pulling him closer.

His hands slid to my thighs, pulling them to go around his waist, which I happily obliged to. He walked backwards until he fell onto the bed. Soon his shirt was off and we were kissing even more passionately than before, his hands roaming my back and mine tangled in his hair.

He was about to pull off my shirt when I pulled back gently and brushed my forehead lightly against his. "Shane..." I whispered as his lips attacked any flesh on my face he could get to. "We have to stop, you know we can't go that far."

He nodded lightly and moved his hands to rest on my hips. We both rolled over to lay next to each other on the bed. I laid my head on his chest and he played with my hair. I giggled and looked up at him. "Do you remember what we were arguing about?"

"We were arguing?"

I laughed. "Yeah. We said we hated each other."

He kissed my head. "I lied. I love you."

I flipped over and rested my chin on his chest and looked up at him. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>Review pretty please?<p> 


	10. Lunchtime

So, I felt guilty for posting the shortest one yet after nothing for like 4 days. So..here's a longer one to make up for it. :D Enjoy your two-in-5-minutes updates.

BASIC BACKGROUND: If I tell you anything more than they're dating, it kind of ruins it. Actually, you kind of need to know this is in Mtichie's high school cafeteria, Shane came to see her, and is disguised.

* * *

><p>The first time I came to each lunch with Mitchie, I told her I was coming. So when I showed up and she was alone, I expected it was just because she wanted to eat with just me. But the fourth or fifth time, I didn't tell her I was coming, and was surprised to find her again, alone.<p>

"Hey babe." I greeted, kissing her cheek.

She grinned and gave me a hug. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"A guy can't come have lunch with his girlfriend?"

She giggled. "Of course you can, but why didn't you tell me?"

I shrugged. "I wanted to surprise you."

She smiled. "Ok. Well, you just made my day Mr. Gray."

I smiled lightly. "We can sit with your friends Mitch; I can act like your brother or something. We don't have to sit alone."

I saw her smile slightly falter. "No, I like sitting with just you, it's more intimate."

Now I was suspicious. "I insist."

She sighed. "Shane...I don't...I sit by myself."

Confusion spread across my face. "Every day?"

She nodded, not looking at me. "Every day."

"Why?"

She shrugged and tried to brush it off, starting to eat her sandwich. "I don't know."

"Why don't you sit with your friends?"

I saw her blush and answer quietly under her breath. "Because I don't have any friends."

"What?"

She looked up at me, and sighed, aggravated. "I don't have any friends Shane, can you just drop it?"

"No, Mitch, why don't you have any friends?"

"I don't know, Shane." She responded, trying not to get more agitated. "No one would be caught dead sitting with me. I don't know why. Everyone just hates me. Can we talk about something else? Please?"

I shook my head and took her hand. "Why didn't you tell me everyone hates you?"

"It's not something I'd like the world to know, thanks. Especially people who actually like me. It would just ruin things."

We sat in silence for a few moments, Mitchie refusing to make any eye contact with me. I sighed. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

She nodded slowly. "It's fine."

* * *

><p>You got two in less than 5 minutes. I better get at least like, 2 reviews.<p> 


	11. Proposals

I got 2 alerts, I guess that kind of counts.

BASIC BACKGROUND: Sorry the first one is kind of hard to follow..and the second one takes place after a New Years party.

* * *

><p>I came back from the bathroom and found a red sticky note on my computer in the middle of the office. On it, 'CAR' was written in green, in penmanship I recognized as my boyfriend's. Underneath 'CAR' was 'WILL' written in blue.<p>

I grinned and pulled it off. I gathered my things, and headed to my car. When I got there, there was an orange sticky note on the steering wheel, reading 'HOME' in green, and underneath it, following the same trend, was 'YOU' written in blue. Taking the hint, I drove home. There, was of course another sticky note stuck to the front door. Yellow, this time. This one said 'T.V.' in green, and underneath 'MARRY' in blue. I grinned and opened the door, immediately looking to the T.V. Stuck in the middle of the flat screen in the apartment we shared, was a green sticky note. There was only one word on this one, written in green was 'CLOSET'. I walked over to our coat closet and opened it to find my boyfriend kneeling on the ground, with a blue sticky note on his forehead with 'ME?' on it, and a ring box open in front of him, a huge grin on his face.

I gasped when I connected the dots, and his smile grew. He looked up and into my eyes, asking in full, "Will you marry me?"

I nodded vigorously and threw my arms around him, letting him kiss the life out of me.

* * *

><p>After I finished cleaning up the remainder of the trash left from the party, I climbed into bed in front of Shane, his arms automatically wrapping around my waist. He kissed my bare shoulder. "Did you have fun?" he mumbled, his lips still pressed into me.<p>

"Mhm. Did you?"

"Eh. I didn't get to spend as much time with you as I would have liked."

I rolled over in his arms and laid my hands on his cheeks. "You've got me now."

I pressed my lips to his and he grinned into the kiss, his hand running up and down my back underneath my cami. He pulled back a moment later and looked me in the eye, his eyes twinkling with what I can now identify as excitement. "Do you have a new year's resolution?" he asked; tonight, or now this morning, being New Year's.

I shrugged. "The usual, be nicer, get better grades, keep things cleaner. What about you, popstar?"

His smile widened significantly. "Just one."

I ran my fingers through his hair. "And what would that be?"

"To make you my wife."

My eyes widened as he reached around me to pull a ring box off the nightstand, opening it to me. "Would you do me the honor of marrying me this year?"

Tears filled my eyes as I nodded and threw my arms around him.

* * *

><p>Review?<p> 


	12. Prayer

Thanks for the awesome reviews guys! :D This one isn't very long, but I might post another one later. I only have 4 more prewritten to post, so hopefully I'll write/find some more soon.

FOREWARNING: This ons is pretty religous. I myself am religous..Christian, and well..yeah. (btw, the song used partially in this is Hold Me Now by Hilsong United)

BASIC BACKGROUND: Mitchie and Shane are at church, during worship. They've been dating for a while. They're both Christian and Shane isn't famous.

* * *

><p>I stopped singing as tears sprang to my eyes and glanced over at Mitchie. Her hand was tightly clasped in mine, our fingers interlocked; I could feel her purity ring and the promise ring I had given her against my skin and grinned for a moment. I noticed tears in her eyes as well, except she hadn't stopped singing and was belting the song as loud as she could. "No weeping, no hurt or pain. No suffering, you hold me now, you hold me now. No darkness, no sick or lame, no hiding, you hold me now, you hold me now."<p>

A smile split my face as I watched her sing. I loved seeing her in moments like these when she was so overtaken by God, it made me admire her all the more.

The song ended and the leader started to pray, but Mitchie noticed me watching her and tugged on my hand, leading me out of the room.

She led me to a secluded corner of the lobby area and sat down, pulling me down with her. As soon as I sat down she climbed onto my lap and buried her face in my chest. All of a sudden I felt her tears on my shirt. I was taken aback but comforted her nonetheless. "Shh baby, why are you crying?"

She looked up at me with a watery smile and kissed me chastely. "I love you," she said, her voice thick with tears.

I wrapped my arms around her firmly. "I love you too."

We sat in silence for a few moments before she looked up at me again. "Shane?"

"Hm?"

"Pray with me?"

I gave her a warm smile and nodded. I held her to my chest and leaned over her slightly. "Dear heavenly father..."

* * *

><p>Review! And happy summer to anyone already out, like myself. :)<p> 


	13. Teasing

So, no reviews. That's cool. D: I saw the stats page and was excited with my amount of vistors, so I thought I'd update for those of you who aren't reviewing (which makes you much less cool, btw). I put two basically unrelated ones togetehr 'cause they're both so short. So..here you go.

FORWARNING: THE SECOND ONE IS A BIT MATURE. but nothing like..really graphic or anything.

BASIC BACKGROUND: They're dating in the first one...MARRIED in the second one.

* * *

><p>I came up behind me girlfriend who was on her laptop at her desk and starting tickling her. She squealed and started giggling hysterically. "Shane!"<p>

I laughed and continued until she had tears streaming down her face. "Stop!"

I finally stopped and sighed contently, simply holding her in my arms. I leaned down to kiss her neck. "I love your laugh."

She giggled a little more, still trying to catch her breath. "Apparently."

I spun her around in my arms and firmly pressed my lips to hers in a passionate kiss, all kidding aside. Her hand rose to my cheek slowly, her other hand fell on my shoulder, while one of mine tangled in her hair and the other fell to the back of her head, pulling her closer. She pulled back a moment later, a light smile on her face. I looked into her eyes and grinned before dropping my lips to her throat, kissing gently. She giggled again and it brought a smile to my face to feel her throat vibrate beneath my lips.

Her hands ran down my chest and found my hands, interlocking our fingers. I found her pulse point and nipped slightly, making her moan quietly.

Her arms wrapped around my neck in a hug and she laid her head in the crook of my neck, sighing contently. I felt her muscles relax as I held her and lightly kissed her temple.

"Mm, now I'm tired, thanks to your obsessive tickling. Can we take a nap?"

I chuckled and lifted her out of the chair. "Sure."

* * *

><p>I heard the shower turn on and silently slipped into the bathroom few minutes after my wife. Once she had shampoo in her hair, her eyes were closed and she was completely under the running stream, I quickly stripped down and silently climbed in the shower. I stood with my face about 3 inches from hers, knowing she'd open her eyes and scream bloody murder.<p>

And that is exactly what she did. She finished rinsing the shampoo out of her hair and opened her eyes and screamed. I started laughing hysterically. She saw it was me and was about to hit me but she lost her balance and fell into my chest. I stopped laughing and caught her with a smirk on my face.

"Shane!" She screamed, hitting me hard in the back of the head. "Never do that again!"

I chuckled and wrapped my arms around her bare waist. "Even if I don't you'll still be paranoid for the rest of your life."

She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. I sighed and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not," she mumbled grumpily.

I looked at her with my famous pouty face and she gave in, breaking out in a grin. "Fine, you're forgiven."

* * *

><p>See how long it took to update? That's 'cause no one reviewed. Review and be awesome.<p> 


	14. Anniversary

Sorry it's been a couple days, guess I'm kind of discouraged to post. I only have 1 or 2 chapters left unlessi write something in the next few days. Thanks for the reviews, you guys are AWESOME. :)

BASIC BACKGROUND: They're dating. It's their anniversary.

* * *

><p>"Shane..." I sighed and started to help him clean up the dinner he had made a mess of. After we were done we both stood up and I looked at him with an almost exhausted expression. "What are you doing?"<p>

He plopped down on a bar stool near the counter and rested his head on his palm. "I don't know. I was trying to impress you."

I went over to him and gently pulled his head out of his palm and rested it in my own. "Why?" I asked breathily.

He shrugged. I lightly pecked his lips. "Baby, I'm already your girlfriend. Why are you trying to impress me?" I gave him a real, deep, sensual kiss. After I pulled away I rested my forehead on his. "I love you, and I'm not going anywhere. Okay?"

He nodded silently. I smiled. "Good. Now, what do you say we order a pizza and have ourselves a romantic evening in?"

He grinned. "I say that sounds like a plan."

I giggled. "You order, nothing with anchovies please, and I'll go pick out a chick flick." I tapped his nose playfully before starting to walk away.

He chuckled. "Nothing too sappy, dear."

I shrugged. "We'll see," I said in a sing-song voice.

He shook his head and picked up the phone.

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later I was laying on Shane's chest half asleep as we watched the ending of The Notebook next to an empty pizza box. I sleepily turned my head to look at him and noticed his eyes were misty. I giggled at him. "Like the movie, Shane?"<p>

He glanced down at me and blushed slightly. "...No."

I giggled again. "Sure," I said sarcastically.

He playfully scoffed and pulled me to sit up in his arms. He kissed my head. "Happy anniversary, love."

I smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. "Happy anniversary babe."

* * *

><p>Review pretty please?<p> 


	15. More Than a Band

You people should be excited. This one is FRESH I wrote it like 2 days ago. Plus it is the LONGEST one. It's aslo the one with the most confusing beginning, so READ THE BACKGROUND. It's somewhat based on the song 'More Than a Band' from Lemonade Mouth, I really liked it..and stuff. So enjoy and review to be awesome.

**BASIC BACKGROUND: **Basically, Mitchie had a crazy ex-boyfriend that like, kidnapped her. (NO SHE WAS NOT RAPED, GEEZ PEOPLE) Shane and Caitlyn and Nate were all really worried, and Mitchie is like, freaked out, (wouldn't you be?). And if you can't figure it out, it's raining.

* * *

><p>He growled and pushed her towards me. She was soaking wet but I caught her readily anyway, my arm wrapping around her protectively. She wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her face in my shoulder, sniffling. I glared at him for a moment. "Go. Now."<p>

He scoffed at me with a smirk and finally left while I turned my attention to my shaking fiancée. I pulled away from her slightly as to properly look at her face only to have her stare at the puddle she was creating on the floor with her dripping clothes, and her tears.

I sighed and kissed her head. "Let's get you dried off, okay?"

She nodded and allowed me to lead her to my dressing room. I gave her a towel and some sweats and lightly pushed her into the bathroom. "I'm gonna go find Nate and Cait alright? You stay here."

She nodded and I left. I found them on the stage attempting to do sound check without me and Mitchie, but failing miserably. Caitlyn's head snapped to face me as she heard me walk onstage and her eyes immediately filled with worry. "Did you find her? Is she okay?"

I nodded. "He gave her back to me. She's drying off in my dressing room."

She pushed past me and started to jog there. Nate walked up to me and gave me a small smile. "You okay man?"

I nodded, though I was lying. "I was just...really worried."

He laid a comforting hand on my shoulder. "She's alright man, she needs you right now," he nodded towards my dressing room, "go be with her."

I nodded and started the walk back. When I opened the door I found Mitchie sitting on the couch staring blankly forward while Caitlyn sat next to her with a worried expression, lightly running her hand up and down Mitchie's back. I gave Caitlyn a small smile. "Can I have some time alone with her?" I asked. She nodded and gave me a hug, whispering "She's okay, chill a little, calm her down," in my ear before leaving.

I sighed and sat down next to Mitchie, laying my arm around her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

She shook her head and stared at her hands. I pulled her closer to me and kissed her head softly. "I'm here, okay? If you want to talk, you can, if you don't, that's okay. I'm here for you baby. You're safe here, I promise."

She silently laid her head on my shoulder and started to cry again. "Why did he do this Shane?" she asked, her voice broken.

I pulled her fully into my embrace. "I don't know Mitch. But it will not happen again."

We sat there in near silence, the only sound being her quiet sniffles and our shallow breathing. "We need to talk about the wedding," I mumbled into her hair.

She looked up at me. "Do you think we should postpone it?"

I shrugged. "I won't mind if you want to, I don't think it makes a difference, but if you'll feel safer that way it's perfectly fine with me."

She sighed. "I don't know. "

I nodded and kissed her forehead. "We can figure it out later."

I pulled her onto my lap and started to sing in her ear. "I can't pretend to know how you feel, but know that I'm here, know that I'm real. Say what you want, or don't talk at all. I'm not gonna let you fall. Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you. My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but one thing is true, understand..." I started to stutter, not knowing how to relate the song.

She giggled softly and looked up at me, wiping her eyes. "Really Shane?"

I smiled and shrugged. "It's like your favorite movie right now. I thought it was appropriate. It just...doesn't make perfect sense."

She gave me a soft smile and gave me a hug, laying her head on my shoulder. I continued the song, singing the next verse in her ear. "You used to brave the world all on your own, now I won't let you go, I'll go it along. Be who you want to be, always stand tall. Not gonna let you fall. Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you, my shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too. Everything changes but one thing is true, understand..." I paused before thinking of the perfect replacement of the original lyric, "I love you more than a friend."

She burst out in a string of giggles and pulled back to look at my face. "That doesn't even rhyme," she said, being mock serious. I grinned at her.

"So?"

She smiled and bit her lip. She stood up and dramatically started to spin while starting to sing the bridge. "I never knew you could take me so far, I've always wanted the home that you are. The one I need."

I stood up at as well and did an overdramatic bow in front of her, offering her my hand. "Reach for my hand 'cause it's held out for you," she took my hand and let me twirl her into my arms. "My shoulders are strong, but you can cry on them too."

She smiled up at me and sang the next line to me, "Everything changes but one thing is true, understand..." We both smiled and sang the next line together, "I love you more than a friend."

She giggled again and pecked my lips. "That was dorky."

I chuckled. "Psh. You loved it."

She shot me a genuine smile. "I did. Thank you."

"For what? Being dorky?"

She nodded."Being my dork."

* * *

><p>If you were confused, stop being dumb and read the conventiently provided background bolded at the top. T.T<p>

Eh? Review please(:


	16. Innocence

Sup guys? Sorry it's been so long, I got no reviews and was seriously proud of that last one D: I have this chapter and one more ready, reviews make it happen.

BASIC BACKGROUND: Basically, they're dating, and Shane is famous. Annndd he's just breaking away from Connect 3, sort of like what _real_ 'Shane' (Joe) is doing.

* * *

><p>Mitchie picked up her phone as she finished picking toys up off her neighbors' living room floor after she had put the two children she was babysitting to bed, balancing it between her shoulder and ear. "Hey," she answered, not even having to look at the caller ID to know it was her boyfriend Shane.<p>

"Hey baby," he responded. "I've got a proposition for ya."

She held the phone in her hand, plopping down on the couch. "I'm listening."

"We need a lead for my first solo music video."

The familiar lovesick smile spread across her features. "Do I get to kiss you on camera?"

"And off," he answered. She giggled.

"I'd love to."

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Mitchie grumbled to Shane, annoyed. "I have to wear <em>that<em>?" she asked, eyeing the skimpy cheerleader outfit incredulously.

Shane gave her a sheepish smile. "You agreed to be the lead, plus I'm sure you'll look ho-" at seeing the glare she was giving him he changed his choice of words immediately, "ho...norable?" he hesitated, causing Mitchie to giggle at him, but then quickly glare at him once again.

"Come on babe, you'll look so cute, I've seen you in a bikini, what's the big deal?"

She smacked his chest. "I don't really mind you seeing me wear it, not that the ogling doesn't bother me, it's your _fans,_ do you know what they're going to say if I wear this?"

He chuckled. "Who cares what they think? I love you, my opinion should be the only one that matters."

She sighed and stomped her foot defeatedly. "Fine," she pouted, taking the outfit and heading to her dressing room.

She came back a few minutes later and was highly disturbed by the cat calls the crew was giving her. She quickly ran over to Shane, who was in makeup. "Shane," she whined, stretching out his name. "I don't like this."

His eyes widened as they looked her body up and down. She slapped the back of his head. "Are you going to do that the entire time?"

He stood up and shot her a smile that made her knees go weak and her anger dissipate. He pulled her to his chest and kissed her head. "You look beautiful," he whispered.

She grumbled, "I look like a slut."

He chuckled and leaned down to her ear. "That's kind of the point."

She stepped away from him and stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"Baby, have you not heard this song? You cheat on me, remember?"

Mitchie's mouth opened and closed several times. "Oh...I forgot." She blushed and buried her face in her hands, mumbling, "I don't think I can do this anymore."

He pulled her back into his arms and shushed her. "You're going to be amazing. Please? I have to kiss you like, 5 times, I didn't want someone else to do it."

"But I have to kiss another guy," she mumbled into his chest.

"I know," he said quietly. "That guy is kinda Nate."

She looked up at him, her eyes wide. "I have to not only dress and act like a slut, I have to kiss my best friend's boyfriend? I have to like, make out with him, don't I?"

He nodded sadly and she groaned and buried her face in his chest. "Why is he doing that part?" she mumbled.

He shrugged. "He wanted to be part of the music video since it's my first solo one. That's the only other guy part."

She whined. "The press is going to hate me."

"I know, but I'll still love you," he said, offering a sheepish smile to her glare through narrowed eyes.

She sighed. "Fine, let's get this over with."

He grinned and let his arm fall around her waist, leading her to the set. "That's my girl."

After a few minute talk with the director, they decided they would do all the kissing scenes first to appease Mitchie. First was the easy part: slutty flirting with Shane.

Mitchie, being the innocent and shy girl she was, needed a lot of prompting to let loose her inner bad girl.

"Come on baby," Shane begged after the fifth take of no avail. "You can do this."

She whined. "I can't. I'm terrible at being a slut," she pouted.

He chuckled. "Today is the only day you are ever allowed to complain about that."

She gave him a half smile but it fell moments later. "I can't do it."

He sighed and put two fingers under her chin, bringing her lips up to his, kissing her sweetly. She stared up at him, dazed, after he pulled away. "How about now? Please?"

She nodded, unable to find her voice and was only pulled out of her daze when Shane stepped away and the director called action.

Mitchie, having finally found her inner slut, to be blunt, walked over to Shane flirtasously, swaying her hips.

As she approached him she bit her lip and started to twirl her hair around her finger. She saw his eyes light up when he saw her, but not in a way she liked. She reached him and stared flirting with him. She knew in the video no one could hear what they were saying, so while keeping up her acting she started talking to. "Stop looking at me like that or you won't have a girlfriend when this is over."

He kept staring at her and smiling while saying, "I can't, baby, it'll ruin the shot," before capturing her lips with his in a fiery kiss.

* * *

><p>Reviews would be awesome.<p> 


End file.
